Guerrière
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "…traite le monde entier comme s'il était ton ennemi." Elle n'avait jamais considéré personne comme un réel allié, quelqu'un sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer sans crainte d'un couteau dans le dos. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir à eux. Annie-centric, SPOILERS


**Avertissement** : Si vous suivez SNK uniquement par le biais de l'animé, je vous déconseille fortement de lire cette fic qui contient des spoilers majeurs sur l'intrigue de l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas lu tous les scans, vous pouvez vous estimer « en sureté » du moment que vous avez lu jusqu'au 42ème chapitre. Lisez à vos risques et périls, vous êtes avez été prévenus :)

**Note de l'auteur** : Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Quelques OCs n'ayant strictement aucune importance, n'allez pas les chercher dans le manga, je les ais crées de toute pièces selon mes besoins.

L'histoire reprend le fil du manga à partir de la bataille de Trost mais il y aura des flash-backs. L'objectif principal n'étant pas une novellisation du manga mais une mise en perspective avec le point de vue supposé d'Annie. _Guerrière_ est le premier …..….* d'une série de trois. Il est centré sur le personnage d'Annie Leonhardt alors que les deux autres seront respectivement sur Reiner Braun et Bertholt Hoover.

Avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, une remarque sur l'orthographe des noms de personnages, celle-ci est soumise à discussions notamment pour Levi/Rivaille/Livaï/etc. Dans ce genre de cas j'adopte tout simplement l'écriture suggérée par , désolée si cela vous dérange mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options. Ah, et Berthl est le surnom/diminutif officiel de Bertholt. C'est Wiki qui la dit. Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! Par avance, veuillez m'excuser des éventuelles fautes, j'ai beau me relire mes yeux font la diagonale, excusez moi =/

* insérer ici le mot de votre choix. Ça ne sera pas un OS, pas une fiction à chapitre à proprement parler, pas exactement un recueil, pas vraiment un TS… Cet '_OS_' est parallèle à l'arc de la Bataille de Trost et contient la plupart des événements y figurant. Le prochain sera sur l'arc du Titan Femelle et j'ignore encore si j'aurais à matière à écrire sur Annie avec l'arc en cours, le Clash des Titans (ces arcs sont ceux figurants sur wiki, ils sont donc 'officiels') parce qu'elle est UN PEU coincée dans un cristal. M'enfin, il me reste toujours Berthl et Reiner C:

* * *

« On y est enfin arrivés, tu te rends compte ?

— Oui ! Je suis tellement… heureuse ! Dire que demain, demain nous serons officiellement des soldats de la Garnison ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

— Je me rappelle le premier soir au camp d'entraînement, tu parlais d'entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales et de servir le roi…

— Bon, je m'étais _un peu_ surestimée sur ce coup. Mais l'objectif principal est atteint : une vie douce et simple à l'intérieur des murs.

— Est-ce que tu l'as déjà annoncé à tes parents ?

— Je compte y aller demain soir, après notre assignement officiel… »

_Vas-y maintenant. Cours les voir et prend les dans tes bras. Dis-leur que tu les aimes comme si c'était la dernière fois. Parce que ça le serait probablement…_ C'est ce qu'Annie voudrait dire en écoutant à la volée la conversation de ses camarades. Mais elle garde la bouche fermée et les yeux fermés tout en rangeant les équipements 3D endommagés dans des caisses avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés en réparation. Un assignement simple.

_« Loin des portes. Tu éviteras la majeure partie de la commotion. Et tu couvriras Bertholt »_ lui avait dit Reiner.

Elle se force à prendre une profonde inspiration. Ses mains tremblent mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Elle ne peut pas s'autoriser à manifester un trouble quelconque. Elle doit mentir. Mentir. Quelque chose à laquelle on ne cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle aimerait le croire.

Elle regarde ces gens avec qui elle vient de passer trois ans de sa vie. Annie n'est pas du genre sociable, elle ne doit pas avoir adressé plus de deux mots à chacun d'entre eux dans l'espace de ces trois années. Mais elle avait été à côté d'eux pendant qu'ils crachaient leurs dents et du sang, qu'ils pleuraient dans la boue et hurlaient de frustration devant leurs échecs. Elle connaissait leurs noms, leurs âges, ceux de leurs petits frères, de leurs petites sœurs.

Quelqu'un à la maison qui les attend.

_« Promets-moi que tu reviendras »_ avait supplié son père à son oreille. _Mais si tu n'es plus là, où dois-je aller maintenant ?_

Elle les regarde bavarder comme à leur habitude et reconnait intérieurement que oui, en soit, ce jour n'est pas différent des autres. Que la fille n'a aucune raison de ne pas attendre demain pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. Les voir exploser de fierté.

Mais ils ne savent pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ?

_« Je leur donne une semaine tout au plus »_ avait estimé Bertholt. _« Le Mur Rose pendant que l'unité d'intervention des Bataillons d'Exploration est en expédition, puis le Mur Sina une fois que nous serons bien infiltrés dans les Brigades Spéciales. C'est la fin de l'humanité. »_

La fin de l'humanité. Un pas de plus dans sa direction aujourd'hui. Et cette fille remet la visite à ses parents à demain. Mais comment pourrait-elle savoir ?

Annie n'est pas une personne miséricordieuse. Elle se demande parfois si elle aurait pu l'être. Si les choses avaient été différentes. Si tout avait été différent. Mais on ne peut pas avancer en regardant derrière soi et encore moins avec l'espoir vain de revenir en arrière.

Annie ne tient même pas à cette fille. Elle l'a toujours trouvée agaçante sans jamais rassembler suffisamment de force pour exprimer son déplaisir. Annie a déjà fait pire. Les noms et les visages sont encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Et ils le seront toujours.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se demande-t-elle, ses mains tremblent-elles ? Pourquoi a-t-elle envie de se retourner vers elle et de lui ordonner d'aller voir ses êtres chers ? En quoi cela lui importe-t-il ?

Annie finit de replier les sangles du harnais 3D et le glisse dans la boîte. Elle compte les minutes, guette l'explosion, les cris, la détresse, la panique. Parce que nous sommes à un pas de plus vers la fin de l'humanité, son extinction.

« Au fait Annie, tu as une idée d'où est Bertholt ? »

Elle pose ses yeux sur le garçon qui vient de lui poser la question, un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux après tout ? Il sera demain officiellement appointé à la Garnison. Son rêve. Il peut sourire.

Elle ne répond pas pendant un moment, ne forçant même pas son trait de caractère de naturel de mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise sous son regard impénétrable.

« Kawarimi-sempai souhaitait lui parler il me semble. »

Un nom. Un visage. Quelque d'autre s'apprêtant à rejoindre la liste. Sa liste de visiteurs nocturnes entre l'insomnie et le cauchemar. Ce moment entre la vie et la mort où ceux qu'elle a privé de leur souffle d'une manière ou d'un autre la fixe d'un œil accusateur.

Kawarimi Ao n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Et pourtant sa mort est déjà un fait assuré. Annie se demande distraitement s'il a une femme et un enfant quelque part qui l'attendront pour ne voir qu'un officiel débarquer avec un papier officiel expliquant la bravoure de son époux jusque dans ses derniers instants.

Kawarimi Ao n'est pas un sale type. C'est un rationnel, pas un idéaliste. Mais pas un pourri non plus. On ne peut pas vraiment demander plus dans l'armée après tout. Il s'est montré sympathique avec les recrues ses derniers jours. Qu'il parle en privé avec l'un d'eux est crédible.

Et grâce à elle il ne pourra pas le démentir.

Annie prend un autre harnais dans la pile d'équipements endommagé et le démêle péniblement des autres. Elle commence à déboucler les sangles méthodiquement pour les replier.

Elle rate presque l'explosion. Ce n'est pas le cas du garçon qui lui a demandé où était Betholt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

_La mort, un pas de plus dans ta direction_.

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute un canon qu'une recrue aura actionné par accident » répond une des filles.

Elle entend le second bruit. Le mot craquement en lui-même ne saurait recouvrir le son que la porte du District Trost défoncée d'un coup de pied. Mais elle n'en voit pas d'autre. Elle pense à Mina Carolina de corvée d'entretien des canons sur le haut du mur.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était l'une des meilleures de la promotion à l'entraînement avec l'équipement 3D ne faisant pas partie du top 10. Je ne chercherais pas délibérément à tuer qui que ce soit »_ lui avait dit Bertholt en voyant son expression trop impassible pour être honnête après lui avoir expliqué le déroulement du plan pour le lendemain_. Oh, Bertholt_. Elle sait qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire autre chose. Qu'il ne peut pas donner de garantie. Que c'est inutile. Car ils finiront tous par mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine.

« Un… un canon ? » la voix du garçon n'est pas rassurée.

Tant mieux. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, les Enfers sont sur le point de se déverser sur la ville. Et ont peut-être déjà commencé. La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

« Les recrues ! Sortez d'ici et allez-vous rassembler dans la cour ! Nous avons une situation ! »

Sur les visages se peint l'inquiétude. Annie se refuse de chercher une pointe de regret dans les yeux de la fille de tout à l'heure. _Tu aurais dû aller les voir aujourd'hui_. Elle finit de replier les sangles et de ranger le harnais dans la boîte. Les mouvements routiniers l'aide à calmer ses nerfs.

Rien qui ne sorte de l'habitude. Un pied devant l'autre. Une main dans les cheveux. Boucler et déboucler la sangle. La replier avec environs dix centimètres d'intervalle. Ecraser un être humain sous son talon. Lui trancher la gorge. Couper son approvisionnement en gaz pour qu'il tombe dans la bouche d'un titan. Tout n'est qu'habitude. Rien qu'elle n'ait déjà fait avant.

Des unités de recrues ne cessent d'arriver d'un bout à l'autre du District. Elle rejoint la sienne à force d'habitude. Elle excelle dans l'art de se planquer dans l'ombre de géant comme Bertholt ou d'armoire à glace comme Reiner. Elle regarde Marco tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perle sur son front et coule le long de sa tempe.

_Marco… vas-tu mourir aujourd'hui ?_

Du coin de l'œil elle voit Mina et Thomas. Sasha et Connie. Christa et Ymir. Jean et son unité. Mikasa et Armin. Eren. Parmi la masse de visage familier elle sait qu'il en manque un mais ne parvient pas à se souvenir de son nom. Elle se demande s'il est mort.

Ses yeux se posent sur Betholt, imperturbable comme à son habitude.

Bertholt est un roc, une montagne. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire amer en son for intérieur en songeant qu'il est un bien meilleur guerrier que Reiner et elle ne sauraient l'être. Sans avoir le talent naturel de meneur de Reiner ou sa propre capacité à arriver à ses fins malgré sa faiblesse naturelle avec son corps de faible femme, Bertholt était comme un colosse en granit. Immuable. Quelque chose auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher, même à distance. Un regard qui la couvait, pas avec manque de confiance en ses capacités. En soutien. Toujours en soutien.

En comparaison Reiner était bien moins stable. Bertholt ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses… troubles, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler le fait que cela l'irritait également de ne pas savoir auxquels des deux Reiner il s'adressait.

Parfois elle se demandait comme cela avait dû être. D'arriver à l'intérieur du Mur, séparé de son village, venant d'assister à la mort de son ami Berik pour voir ce qui faisait de Reiner ce qu'il était disparaître aussi à cause de son inhabilité à faire la part des choses. Parce que Reiner n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de développer un trouble de la personnalité en devenant soldat. Elle au moins, avait eu la décence de garder ses crises morales pour elle-même.

Le cinquième membre de l'unité, Shawn arrive, l'air essouflé.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

_Il y a un trou dans le mur du District Trost et il n'est qu'une question d'une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il n'y en ait un dans le Mur Rose. L'humanité est fichue. Et nous avons des sièges au premier rang_. Annie serre les dents imperceptiblement, se refusant de laisser échapper le moindre son.

« Pas encore, le commandant va nous expliquer la situation dans quelques minutes lorsque les dernières recrues seront arrivées. »

Marco répond, serviable comme à son habitude. Mais il ne porte pas son air affable habituel. Il parcourt les rangs de ses yeux inquiets avant de dire entre ses dents :

« Mais où est Samuel ? Toute son unité est là, il est le seul à ne pas être revenu de la porte du District. »

Il lui faut toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas lancer un coup d'œil furtif vers Bertholt. Elle a toujours eu un talent naturel pour feindre l'indifférence. Pour mettre la distance entre elle et le monde. Même si elle n'a jamais vraiment pu s'empêcher de tenir aux autres, même en les tenant à bout de bras.

« J'ai entendu dire que Sasha avait dû l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

C'est la voix profonde de Bertholdt. Sur le moment elle a l'impression qu'il ne parle qu'à elle, que cette phrase lui est destinée pour lui assurer qu'il a tenu sa promesse. Promesse qu'elle n'a jamais demandée de lui. Elle sent une vague d'irritation la submerger, comme souvent lorsque quelqu'un se montre sympathique ou agréable avec elle. _Je n'ai besoin de personne_. Parce que les autres sont ses ennemis. Le monde l'est. Bertholt appartient seulement à la sous-catégorie d'Autres la plus proche d'elle.

Mais elle sait qu'il s'agit juste d'une information destiné à qui voudra bien tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Pas un message codé. Pas un signe rassurant de sa part. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les compromettre pour quelque chose pareil. Betholt est juste en train d'être Bertholt. Le soldat discret et taciturne donnant des informations au compte-goutte d'une voix désintéressée mais à l'air légèrement soucieux pour ne pas avoir l'air dénué de cœur.

Au fond, ils ne sont tous qu'un ramassis d'acteurs.

Et d'assassins.

Annie écoute les ordres du commandant en silence comme le reste des rangs. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Il s'agit juste de rester en vie jusqu'à pouvoir lancer la deuxième phase du plan. Elle n'est à intervenir qu'en cas de pure nécessité, restant un atout secret dans leur manche. Cela sera à Reiner de faire tomber la porte du Mur Rose.

En soi, échapper aux mains des titans se déversant dans Trost par la brèche jusqu'au moment propice ne devrait pas être trop difficile. En soi, le plan est simple et la victoire assurée.

C'est comme jouer aux échecs avec un enfant. Il ne maîtrise pas encore les règles du jeu, ne connait pas toutes les pièces. Il n'a aucune chance. L'humanité n'a jamais eu une victoire. Elle ne peut gagner contre ce qu'elle ne peut comprendre.

Les unités se dispersent en passant à leurs aînés déjà tombés. Annie entends vaguement Eren remonter le moral d'Armin. Elle regarde son unité et se demande si elle reverra leur visage. Mina lui adresse un sourire radieux, comme si elle ne marchait pas droit vers sa mort. Annie lui répond presque mais elle n'est pas sûre si son visage s'est tordu dans une grimace ou un sourire.

Mina. Elle n'avait pas choisi de devenir amie avec elle. Elle l'avait évité de toutes ses forces avant d'abandonner sa lutte et de se laisser gagner de sympathie pour sa voisine de lit et partenaire attitrée pour la plupart des exercices durant leurs trois années d'entraînement.

Elle sent les regards de Reiner et de Bertholt la couver, comme une couverture étouffante. Elle sait quand Bertholt la regarde. Il la regarde toujours. Mais quand les yeux de Reiner se posent sur elle, elle ne peut réprimer un frémissement de nervosité.

_Et maintenant Reiner, qui es-tu ? Un soldat ou un guerrier ?_

Annie n'a jamais voulu être ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle est devenue le premier à force de pratique sur les souhaits de son père, cet homme à la vision du monde si particulière. Elle n'a jamais réussi à être le second. Porter ce masque la rendait malade.

L'unité 19 se dirige vers l'Est de la ville comme on le lui a ordonné.

« Titan de treize mètre à deux heures. Il se dirige vers la zone d'évacuation. Annie, Shawn, vous le prenez. »

Elle répond par un vague hochement de tête et prend la direction indiquée par Reiner. Ce titan n'a pas l'air d'être un déviant, se contentant de suivre quelque instinct qu'il ait qui lui permette de déterminer où se situe la plus grande partie de la population. En sentant Shawn arriver sur lui son attention est détournée. Il tend la main pour l'attraper, sa bouche monstrueuse tordue dans un sourire.

Annie vire et lui tranche la nuque sans hésitation.

« Bien joué Annie ! »

Elle ignore le commentaire joyeux de Shawn et rejoint le reste de l'unité en silence. Il ne s'en offusque pas, ce n'est rien qui change de l'habitude. Annie n'est pas une personne chaleureuse. Au moins quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'a pas eu à mentir.

« Premier vrai titan hein ? »

Elle reste imperturbable en entendant la question. Elle regarde Shawn pendant un moment. Il est nerveux. Sa respiration est accéléré et son front en sueur. Il passe une langue fébrile sur sa lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'elle n'a jamais vu chez lui que durant les périodes d'examens au camp d'entraînement.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Techniquement, non, ce n'est pas son premier vrai titan. Mais c'est bien la première fois que ses lames s'enfoncent la chair de l'un d'eux. Que ce corps fragile et frêle réduit une masse de treize mètres à l'état de cendre.

Cela ne la surprend pas non plus. Elle _est_ l'une des meilleures recrues en termes de maîtrise de la lame derrière Mikasa. Reiner et Bertholt compensant cet écart de compétence par leur force brute. Marco avait tendance à ne pas trancher suffisamment profondément, une coupure superficielle n'était pas suffisante pour achever un titan. Et elle ne veut même pas penser à Shawn avec qui l'écart de capacité était tout simplement abyssal.

Mais tout n'est pas dans la maîtrise des lames en acier renforcé. La première qualité du soldat est avant tout son agilité. Shawn n'est pas si mauvais, c'est la raison pour laquelle lui et Marco servent souvent à attirer l'attention des titans à leurs risques et périls tandis qu'elle, Reiner ou Bertholt règle le problème. Du moins, c'était leur stratégie durant leur entraînement. Contre des pantins en bois.

Mais les pantins en bois ne cherchent pas à dévorer les appâts, eux.

Elle se refuse le droit de s'inquiéter. De se promettre de ne laisser aucun d'eux mourir en appliquant cette stratégie aujourd'hui. Parce que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Parce qu'ils vont mourir dans le mois d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et qu'elle ne fera rien pour l'empêcher.

L'unité se sépare de nouveau pour essayer de diviser un trio de titan. Reiner en prend un à lui tout seul mais rate la première entaille, le forçant à retraiter.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute. Elle se demande si c'était délibéré ou s'il a réellement fait une erreur de débutant pareille. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour que Reiner combatte. Son… instabilité est à son paroxysme. Aujourd'hui il est guerrier et soldat. Deux voix soufflent à son oreille, lui ordonnant des choses contraires.

De son côté elle vient de trancher la nuque du titan de quatre mètres qu'on lui a assigné. Celui de Bertholt, un dix mètre tombe à genoux après que Marco lui ait sectionné les tendons et Berthl lui porte le coup de grâce. Les bâtiments sont trop bas pour abattre les titans faisant plus de neuf mètres sans assistance, estime-t-elle.

Elle s'apprête à rejoindre Reiner pour le soutenir lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Marco derrière elle :

« Déviant à quatre heures ! Il se dirige droit vers la zone d'évacuation et l'unité 4 n'arrive pas à le rattraper ! »

Alors il faut prendre une décision.

« Berthl, avec moi, on va lui couper la route. Marco va soutenir Reiner. »

Annie n'est pas une meneuse. Elle n'est même pas faite pour le travail d'équipe. Mais elle n'est pas stupide au point de prendre un seize mètre toute seule. Ses membres repoussent certes, mais elle préférerait éviter de le révéler avant le moment propice. Voir le révéler du tout.

Dans une manœuvre qui aurait fait hurler son instructeur au camp d'entraînement, Annie passe sous le nez du Déviant et lui sectionne les globes oculaires. Pour attendre cette hauteur elle a dû se projeter assez violement en avant et aussitôt son objectif atteint elle sent les sangles en cuir de l'équipement 3D lui broyer les chevilles. Elle réprime une grimace et esquive _in extremis_ la main que le Déviant porte à son visage. Une main représentant autant de menace pour elle qu'une tapette pour une mouche. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de devenir soldate déjà ? Ah oui. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Bertholt se déplaçant en rase-motte tranche le titan au niveau du genou. Déjà la vapeur se dégage de son corps monstrueux signalant sa guérison éminente. De la vapeur se dégage d'Annie aussi, et elle espère vraiment que personne ne le remarquera.

Les os de sa cheville se replacent d'eux même mais pas sans douleur. Elle s'efforce d'ignorer le regard inquiet de Bertholt et redescend pour sectionner les tendons restant. Avec une lenteur excessive le titan tombe au sol. Bertholt porte le coup de grâce.

Il la regarde pendant une poignée de seconde, l'air d'essayer d'estimer combien de temps il lui faudra avant de ne plus avoir ces volutes de vapeur se dégageant de ses bottes.

« Ça va. »

Il n'a pas l'air de la croire un instant mais il hoche la tête. Du sang l'a éclaboussée, pour n'importe qui n'étant pas au courant de la situation cette vapeur n'est rien d'autre que celle qui se dégage habituellement des fluides d'un titan après l'avoir abattu.

Ils retournent vers Reiner, Marco et Shawn. Le huit mètres de Reiner n'est plus qu'un squelette carbonisé en passe de disparaître pour de bon.

« Quelles saloperies. »

Bougonne Reiner en s'efforçant d'essuyer son visage du sang encore fumant de son précédent adversaire.

« Ça t'apprendra à commencer par lui trancher la jugulaire en premier crétin » réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Elle ne sait plus vraiment si son animosité envers Reiner remonte au temps où ils étaient encore dans leur village et où il n'était qu'un guerrier, ou si elle est apparue durant leur petite comédie et l'apparition de son trouble de la personnalité. Elle n'est pas toujours sûre duquel des deux, entre soldat et guerrier, lui tape le plus sur les nerfs.

Marco et Shawn forcent un sourire. Les choses semblent normales. Comme à l'entraînement. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas réellement en train de risquer leurs vies. Annie et Reiner se chamaillant. Bertholt les surplombant tous de sa haute taille et restant aux aguets. Leur stratégie est la même. Ils sont l'unité 19 et ils n'ont pas peur. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils ne cessent de se répéter.

Ils continuent de contenir la progression des titans sur le flan Est jusqu'à ce que la cloche de rappel sonne.

« Vous avez vu les unités de réapprovisionnement vous occuper d'une unité vous ?

— Non. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le début des hostilités.

— Il me reste juste assez de gaz pour une petite dizaine de minute sans faire de folie. Et vous ?

— La même.

— Plus ou moins.

— Plutôt moins de mon côté.

— Je pense pouvoir atteindre le mur mais pas l'escalader. Et encore moins si on rencontre des titans en chemin.

— Si les unités de réapprovisionnement n'ont pas fait leur travail, tout le monde est dans le même cas que nous.

— Tu veux dire qu'on serait tous coincés ici avec les titans qui rentrent dans le district cinq par cinq ?

— Ouais.

— J'espère que tu te trompes. Parce que…

— Je sais, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir aujourd'hui non plus, Shawn. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Puis :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On saute de toit en toit jusqu'à rejoindre l'église. J'ai l'impression que c'est là où les autres ont commencé de se rassembler.

— On n'utilise pas le gaz sauf si besoin est.

— Une chance que la plupart des titans soient à l'Ouest du District et qu'il n'y a pas un chat ici… » marmotte Shawn.

— Si on occulte le fait que c'est à l'Ouest que se trouve la Garnison avec les réserves de gaz, oui, c'est une chance. »

Shawn pâlit.

En somme, ce fut Bertholt qui eut le plus besoin d'utiliser son équipement pour se déplacer, étant l'un des moins agiles. Non pas que Annie soit particulièrement portée sur le saut en longueur.

Le paysage est désolant. Ces gens, ces recrues avec qui elle a passé les trois dernières années de sa vie et qui quelques heures plus tôt célébrait leur admission pour la plupart dans la Garnison, pour quelques pauvres fous dans les Bataillons d'Exploration et pour quelques privilégiés dans les Brigades Spéciales. Ces visages, ces noms, ces dates d'anniversaires. Vides. Et creux.

Certains murmurant les prénoms de leurs camarades déchiquetés sous leurs yeux, le regard perdu dans le vague. D'autre roulés en boule et tremblant de tous leur corps. D'autres raides et immobiles, le regard fixé sur leurs pieds.

« Pas de gaz ? »

La plupart cligne des yeux comme si la voix de Marco pleine de sollicitude venait de les réveiller. Au bout d'un certain moment, quelques un hochent la tête. Annie s'interdit de chercher Mina ou Eren du regard.

« Les unités d'approvisionnement se sont barricadées dans le bâtiment de la Garnison. On n'en a pas eu la moindre goutte depuis ce matin. Et les titans ont commencé de s'y agglutiner. A part avec une charge désespérée nous n'avons aucun moyen de rejoindre le bâtiment. Le sous-sol est probablement déjà infesté de titans de classe trois ou quatre mètres. »

Les cinq membres de l'unité 19 se retournent vers Jean qui vient de prononcer ses mots. Il a un regard sombre, mais lucide. Il ne délire pas comme les autres et Annie se demande si son unité a été annihilée, ne voyant aucun de ses partenaires.

« Charge désespérée hein ? » demande Reiner l'air songeur.

Annie le regarde un moment et se pose la même question qu'à chaque fois depuis trois ans. _Guerrier ou soldat ?_ A la différence du premier, le soldat n'a aucun problème à sacrifier sa vie pour le plus grand bien. Pour faire la différence. Pour gagner la guerre. Le guerrier lui sait qu'il n'est pas saccarifiable et qu'il est plus utile vivant que mort à sa cause. Une grosse partie du travail de Bertholt ces trois dernières années avait été de juguler les tendances héroïques de son ami.

D'un coup d'œil vers ledit brun, elle note l'inquiétude sur ces traits. _Guerrier ou soldat ?_ Gardant son air impénétrable elle demande d'une voix ennuyée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Reiner ? »

Il se raidit au son de sa voix et elle voit plusieurs émotions confuses passer sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Rien. Laissons-les se rassembler d'abord. »

_Guerrier_. Car c'est eux contre le monde entier. Contre l'humanité. Parce que quoiqu'elle en dise il y a un _nous_.

Rassuré par l'état mental de Reiner pour les moments à venir elle échange un regard avec Bertholt. Ils excellent dans leur communication silencieuse à force d'habitude. _Surveille-le_, dit-elle. _Garde tes arrières_, répond-t-il. La même chose depuis trois ans. Chacun d'entre eux se dévouant avec application à leur mission respective.

« Annie ? »

Elle se retourne et voit Mikasa se dirigeant vers elle.

« Je crois que je comprends la situation. Désolée de vous interrompre avec mes sentiments personnels, mais tu aurais vu l'unité d'Eren ?

— Moi non mais les équipes qui ont poussé jusqu'au Mur peut-être.

— Armin est dans le coin là-bas, tu peux aller lui demander. »

La brune hoche la tête en remerciement et tourne les talons. Annie regarde Armin. Il se tient prostré contre un mur, l'air brisé. _Tu ne veux pas entendre sa réponse à ta question Mikasa. Et je ne le veux pas non plus_. Mais Annie n'a plus l'âge de se couvrir les oreilles pour ignorer la réalité. Elle ne se souvient pas de l'avoir déjà eu. Elle a souvent l'impression d'être née adulte, portant le poids des idéaux de son père dès ses premiers pas.

« Au sein de l'unité 34 les recrues Tomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Carolina et Eren Jaeger sont tombées bravement dans l'exercice de leur devoir. »

La formule officielle ponctuée de sons étranglés sonne comme un glas à ses oreilles.

Mina Carolina.

Eren Jaeger.

Elle savait qu'ils mourraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à eux. Elle avait échoué. _Quelle guerrière pathétique je fais_. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Bertholt passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre inconfortablement. Le regard de Reiner était impénétrable.

_C'est nous qui avons fait ça_.

Elle ne sait que ce qu'est le pire, d'en avoir été la cause ou de ne pas le regretter quelle que soit la douleur que cela lui cause.

Elle écoute les excuses d'Armin d'une oreille. Elle regarde le visage de Bertholdt, lui-même en train de la regarder. L'un comme l'autre guette la réaction de l'autre à ces propos. Elle détourne les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et regarde dans la direction du bâtiment de la Garnison que les titans sont en train de prendre d'assaut.

« Marco, si nous éliminons les titans qui assiègent le QG, tout le monde pourra recharger sa réserve de gaz et escalader le mur, correct ? »

Les yeux de Marco s'écarquillent avec incertitude.

« Euh oui c'est ça. Mais… même avec toi, ils sont trop nombreux ça serait du suicide. »

Annie relève la tête et regarde Mikasa dégainer son épée attirant l'attention de toutes les recrues rassemblées. _Ça y est. Elle a perdu la tête_, songe-t-elle.

« Je suis forte. Extraordinairement forte. Bien plus forte que vous. »

Elle se retient de justesse de claquer la langue avec agacement. Elle n'a nul besoin d'écouter la crise mégalomaniaque de Mikasa Ackerman parce que Mademoiselle le Prodige ne peut pas encaisser les nouvelles de la mort d'un proche. Même si ce proche est Eren. Elle ne peut pas s'autoriser à s'attarder sur lui. Ni sur Mina. La journée ne fait que commencer.

« Je suis parfaitement capable d'aller exterminer tous ces titans même si je dois le faire seule. »

_Je ne l'avais jamais prise pour le genre suicidaire._

« Mais de quoi tu parles Mikasa ?! C'est juste impossible !

— Si c'est le cas je mourrai. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais si je gagne, je serais sauve. On ne peut gagner… que si l'on se bat en premier lieu. »

Mikasa tourne les talons et commence à se déplacer à pleine vitesse vers le Quartier Général de la Garnison.

« Reiner… » murmura Marco avec incertitude.

« Ses réserves de gaz n'était pas bien plus hautes que les nôtres. En faisant des manœuvres de combat… elle n'a aucune chance d'y arriver » répondit le blond à voix basse.

Tout le monde semble arriver à la même conclusion. Pourtant lorsque Jean tire son épée et les exhorte pour rejoindre leur charmante petite tête brûlée, prenant le commandement de la formation sur ses épaules ils n'hésitent pas un seul instant.

Reiner part en tête en marmonnant quelque chose sur le toupet de leur auto-proclamé meneur, Annie sur ses talons, Marco et Shawn non loin et Bertholt couvrant leurs arrières à tous comme à leur habitude. Quelques secondes plus tard un cri de guerre général retentit derrière eux. Quelques recrues s'élancent les dépassant dans leur poussée d'adrénaline.

_Idiots. Leurs réserves de gaz vont être épuisées avant même qu'on ne soit arrivés à proximité_.

Evitant la confrontation avec les titans tant qu'ils le peuvent, la formation informelle de l'unité 19 éclate, Marco se retrouve avec Jean et d'autres recrues, Reiner et Bertholt disparaissent de son champ de vision, la laissant seule avec Shawn.

Il ne reste que quelques centaines de mètres. Les titans sont plus nombreux. Shawn et elle virevoltent entre eux, prenant appui comme ils le peuvent. Puis la main d'un classe six se referme sur l'un des câbles de Shawn, l'arrachant du mur où il était fixé et rompant son équilibre.

Shawn pend par l'un de ses câbles du poing fermé du titan, ce dernier regardant l'humain avec comme une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Annie sent quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme une explosion dont l'onde de choc se réverbére dans tout son corps.

_Non !_

Ses mouvements sont flous, elle n'est elle-même pas sûre de ce qu'elle est en train de fabriquer en tranchant la nuque du titan de six mètre et crevant les yeux du plus proche d'eux, s'efforçant de saisir la main de Shawn et d'utiliser son élan pour le ramener en sureté sur le toit.

Annie n'est pas forte. Malgré l'entraînement c'est à peine si elle peut porter son propre poids. Elle a une silhouette mince que Reiner n'hésite jamais à qualifier de « squelettique », « dénuée de muscles » et « la peau sur les os » entre deux remarques sur sa petite taille.

Elle a l'impression de se démettre l'épaule pendant les quelques secondes ou son bras est la seule chose faisant la différence entre la mort et la vie pour Shawn. Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment en train de se le démettre, elle ne sait pas.

Ils s'écrasent sans cérémonie sur le toit et Annie se dégage de Shawn en grognant. La maison fait approximativement sept mètres, la plupart des titans dans leur voisinage immédiat ne sont pas une réelle menace.

« Ton équipement ?

— Il a reçu un peu, je crois. Le câble n'a pas cassé mais s'il n'est pas enrayé ça tient du miracle. »

Shawn actionna la commande. Après un petit bruit de mécanique la machine émit un son à fendre l'âme avant de s'arrêter avec un petit jet de fumée.

« Pas de miracle aujourd'hui on dirait. Bouge pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire au juste Annie ?

— Trouver quelqu'un qui n'a plus besoin de son équipement 3D, si possible avec suffisamment de gaz pour qu'on puisse rejoindre le Quartier Général. Je ne pourrais pas te porter jusqu'à là-bas Shawn, je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à le faire jusqu'ici. »

Shawn ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le réduit au silence d'un geste avant d'actionner son équipement et de partir dans les ruelles à la recherche d'un cadavre.

_Je n'ai pas de gaz à gaspiller pour ça_, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de songer. A quoi cela sert-il de sauver quelqu'un qui finira par mourir un jour ? Elle se propulse sur un toit et continue sa quête. Lançant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle se fige brutalement.

La silhouette de Shawn a dégainé l'une de ses lames et semble la pointer sur son torse.

_Il ne va pas…_

Shawn se transperce la poitrine.

Annie est immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Elle essaie de comprendre. Mais au fond, elle ne veut pas comprendre. Elle ne veut pas savoir que sachant qu'elle déciderait de sauver sa peau plutôt que de la risquer pour une vaine tentative à le sauver lui, Shawn avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Et qu'il avait préféré mourir de sa main qu'en étant mangé.

« Annie ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelle. Elle ne reconnaît pas la voix.

« Annie ! »

Est-ce un homme ou une femme ? Il ou elle connait son prénom mais son timbre ne lui est pas familier.

« Annie ! »

Sa tête bourdonne et elle a le vertige.

« Annie ! »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle semble sur le point de vomir ses tripes sur le sol.

« Annie bordel de merde ressaisi-toi ! »

Reiner. C'est Reiner. Impossible et irritant Reiner. Reiner le soldat. Reiner le guerrier. Reiner qui au lieu de vivre avec sa culpabilité s'est réinventé un lui-même. Méthode discutable mais visiblement plus efficace que la sienne.

Annie se ressaisit. Elle détourne le regard et recommence à courir vers le quartier général, Reiner sur ses talons et la pestiférant pour son attitude. Il ne commente pas la mort de Shawn. Il n'a peut-être pas vue. Ou peut-être que si. Guerrier comme soldat, Reiner n'a jamais fait d'état d'âme.

Annie garde la tête froide. Elle s'engouffre dans le sillage de Marco et Jean. Elle fracasse la fenêtre du quartier général en s'y engouffrant. Sa tête bourdonne toujours. Elle ne rencontre pas le regard interrogateur de Marco.

Où est Shawn ? Question qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Pour la vingtaine de recrue dans cette salle, une cinquantaine sont morts. A quoi cela servirait-il de le dire à voix haute. Shawn n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Mina et Eren non plus. Elle ne doit pas y penser ou elle s'effondrera. Et elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Aussi pathétique qu'elle soit elle reste une guerrière à sa façon.

Bruit d'explosion, projections de morceaux de mur et volutes de poussière. Deux titans souriant de leur manière si particulière par la nouvelle ouverture. Annie balaye l'étage du regard. Il y a ici une trentaine de personne. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Leur semblant de plan n'était valable que s'ils n'avaient à s'occuper que des titans déjà entrés dans le bâtiment de la Garnison, pas avec des classe quinze le démontant pièce par pièce excités à l'idée d'un casse-croûte.

Et puis les deux titans de quinze mètre sont balayés par un coup de poing d'un autre titan. Pendant un instant tout son corps se raidit et la seule chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est un « _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Reiner ?_ ». Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas de Reiner. Reiner est à côté d'elle et il a l'air aussi surpris. Bertholt lui aussi est là. Annie fait un pas de plus vers l'ouverture dans le mur et regarde avec prudence le nouveau Titan.

Ce n'est pas un Déviant. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle regarde ce corps trop musclé pour être celui d'un titan standard, cette éclat dans ces yeux, trop de haine pour ne pas être celle d'un humain. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si cette vision déconcertante allait finir par disparaître. Il lui faut toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas se tourner vers Reiner et Bertolt et les regarder avec un air mi-horrifié, mi-déconcerté.

_Qui ?_

Le nom de Berik lui traverse l'esprit et elle le soupèse un instant. Elle a beau avoir entendu des bouches de Reiner et de Bertholt qu'il est mort, il est la seule personne en ce monde qu'elle connaisse qui eut pu avoir cette capacité. Mais ça ne fait aucun sens. Cela veut dire qu'il s'agit de quelqu'n d'autre.

_Un autre_.

Mais qui ?

Mikasa, Armin et Connie font leur entrée. Annie hausse en sourcil en voyant la première, elle est à peu près sûre de l'avoir vue tomber à cours de gaz. Qu'elle soit arrivé jusqu'ici n'est pas prodigieux, juste miraculeux. _Visiblement certains ont eu leur miracle_. Elle pense à Shawn et se pince les lèvres.

Ce que les trois nouveaux arrivants leur expliquent au sujet de ce Titan ne fait que la conforter dans son hypothèse. Elle le regarde massacrer les titans aux alentours du QG, ne raisonnant qu'avec l'instinct aveugle de la destruction.

_Un novice_.

Novice mais ayant tout de même une bonne maîtrise instinctive de son nouveau corps. Et un bon crochet droit aussi.

_Une des recrues ? Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Savait-il ce qu'il fabriquait ou est-ce sa première transformation ?_

Annie prit pour que son intérêt ne se lise pas sur son visage. A côté d'elle Reiner ne semble pas avoir autant de retenu.

« Oï, Connie. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait au juste sur ce Titan ? »

Subtil. Annie réprime un grincement de dents. Au moins Reiner a choisi de poser sa question à Connie qui est un idiot plutôt qu'Armin ou Mikasa dont les sens sont constamment aux aguets. Surpris, Connie répond :

« On s'en fiche non ? Ça nous a sauvé c'est ce qui importe.

— Pas faux. C'est la première étape je suppose. »

Elle meurt d'envie de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais un regard de Bertholt l'en dissuade. Ce n'est pas à elle de gérer leur cinglé de partenaire. Jean et quelques autres recrues remontent d'une des remises avec des caisses d'armes et Annie hausse un sourcil. Bien sûr ces petits joujou sont suffisant pour se faire éclater la cervelle dans une tentative de suicide collectif mais elle pensait que le plan était de rester en vie.

Armin étale un plan du bâtiment et commence à exposer leur stratégie. Elle écoute jusqu'au bout avant de jauger du regard Sasha, Connie et Jean. Elle ne se fait pas d'inquiétude pour Mikasa, Reiner et Bertholt, ils pourront venir à bout du trois ou quatre mètre qu'ils auront à éliminer. Mais ces trois-là… leur performance à l'épée était loin d'être parfaite sans être mauvaise. Annie se surprend à souhaiter qu'Eren eut été là. _Ne pense pas à ça ici ma fille, tu n'as pas le temps d'avoir mal_.

Ils échangent des bonnes chances et des encouragements avec leurs camarades et commencent à descendre l'escalier pour se glisser dans les combles. En temps normal Annie lancerait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant Berthl et Reiner se casser en deux là où elle pouvait marcher à l'aise. Mais malgré les tentatives du blond pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle est trop tendue pour ça.

Le monte-charge descend petit à petit, attirant l'attention de sept titans de trois à quatre mètre présent dans la salle. Annie est en position, prête à bondir. Elle n'a pas peur de rater son coup, elle sait qu'elle l'aura. Elle n'a même pas peur que les autres fassent une erreur. Non Annie n'a pas peur. Ses doigts sont enroulés sur la poigne de sa lame et elle n'a qu'une pensée en tête : _et si les choses avait été différentes ?_

« FEU ! »

Annie s'élance en avant, bondit, tranche, tue. Ses pieds touchent le sol et sa poitrine se soulève d'un souffle régulier.

« Sasha et Connie sont en danger ! Vite ! »

Elle relève la tête et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir s'élance. Elle bondit, prend appui sur le mur et se retrouve à hauteur de nuque. Elle sectionne impitoyablement le talon d'Achille de la créature qui tombe au sol aux pieds d'un Connie qui déglutit bruyamment. D'un coup d'œil elle vérifie que Mikasa s'est chargé de l'autre et rengaine. Elle a eu de la chance. Eut-il fait un mètre de plus qu'il lui aurait donné du fil à retordre.

« Wow, merci Annie. Je t'en dois une.

— C'est rien Connie. »

Elle sent Bertholt et Reiner se rapprocher derrière elle.

« C'est pas passé loin Annie… Content de voir que tu n'as rien. »

Elle regarde Reiner un moment. _Soldat ou guerrier ?_ Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne veut pas le savoir. Elle ne veut plus le savoir. Elle veut fermer les yeux et prétendre que ce monde n'existe pas.

Les autres commencent à se réapprovisionner en gaz, des regards pleins d'espoirs. Mais c'est différent de l'espoir qu'il y avait ce matin-même. Il est teinté de quelque chose d'autre, une amertume indubitable. Pas l'un d'entre eux ne sourit.

Elle remplit ses bouteilles en silence à côté d'une fille dont elle a oublié le prénom. Une fois sa tâche accomplie elle se glisse derrière Reiner et Bertholt. Il y a un petit quelque chose qu'ils doivent régler avant de ne passer à la seconde phase de leur plan vis-à-vis du Mur Rose. Un Titan à identifier.

Sur le toit Mikasa et Armin sont déjà là. Jean est sur leurs talons et regarde le spectacle de leur allié imprévu se faisant dévorer par des titans. Annie réprime une grimace. Elle déteste se faire dévorer vivante, perspective de guérison ou non.

« Si d'une manière ou d'une autre nous pouvions trouver ce qui cloche avec ce Titan nous serions peut-être capable de changer le sort de l'humanité… » se murmure Mikasa les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Ceux de Jean s'écarquillent et il ouvre la bouche pour objecter lorsque Reiner le coiffe au poteau :

« Je suis d'accord. Si nous le laissons se faire intégralement dévorer nous ne pourrons rien en tirer. Allons attirer l'attention des titans en train de le dévorer, nous devons le prendre vivant.

— Reiner tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? On vient juste de se sortir d'une des situations les plus compliquées de notre vie et tu demandes à faire un deuxième tour ? C'est pas un putain de parc d'attraction, c'est nos vies que l'on risque là !

— J'en ai conscience Jean.

— Si nous arrivions d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire de ce Titan un allié, il deviendrait une arme bien plus puissante que n'importe lequel de nos canons.

— Un allié ? Tu es sérieuse là Annie ?

— Regardez, c'est le Déviant qui a dévoré Tomas ! »

A peine Armin attire-t-il leurs attention sur l'un des titans aux alentours du quartier général que le Titan particulier, soudainement de nouveau brûlant d'énergie se dégage des autres pour aller broyer la nuque dudit Déviant avec ces dents. Sentant l'approche d'un autre il projette la dépouille du premier sur lui. Le tout sans bras. Annie cligne des yeux. _Pas mauvais_.

Après son petit exploit le Titan fait quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

_Sa transformation a duré pendant une heure durant laquelle il a du se régénérer à plusieurs reprises et a éliminé une bonne trentaine de titans. Je ne sais pas si c'est une première mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas mal du tout_.

« Voilà comme prévu il est arrivé à court d'énergie. Pas la peine dans faire un plat. Hors de question de s'en faire un allié. Un titan reste un titan….. hey ? »

Personne ne prête attention à Jean, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette se dégageant de la nuque du cadavre du Titan. Annie se tend sensiblement et lance un coup d'œil rapide à Reiner. Ils sont trop loin pour voir qui mais…

Mikasa saute du toit et se précipite vers lui. Elle semble hésiter un moment avant de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras. Tous descendent à sa suite, Armin en premier.

Annie sent sa mâchoire se décrocher en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Eren. Sa surprise ne semble pas différente de celle de Jean ou de Mikasa. Mais elle l'est. Elle n'est pas surprise que quelqu'un soit sorti de ce Titan. Même pas que cette personne soit l'un de leurs camarades. Non, elle se demande juste _où _Eren a-t-il acquis cette_ putain _de capacité. Et elle sait que Reiner et Bertholt ont exactement la même question sur les lèvres.

Il n'était pas de leur village, ils en sont certains. Alors comment ? Qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ?

Eren est inconscient. Epuisé. Elle ne peut pas dire que cela la surprend. Mikasa le tient dans ses bras et le regarde avec la dévotion qui est la sienne et Armin a les larmes aux yeux. En voyant leurs visages, Annie doute sérieusement qu'Eren eut su ce qu'il faisait en se transformant. Il n'aurait pas gardé un tel secret sans le dire à ses meilleurs amis. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé faire. Eren est loin d'être un bon menteur. Ce garçon a le cœur sur la main.

Après un moment silence Bertholt finit par dire :

« Il faut rentrer dans le mur intérieur. La cloche de rappel a sonné il y a une heure déjà et les seules recrues encore dans le District à part nous sont des cadavres. Si on reste ici on finira comme eux. »

Ses mots semblent réveiller leur petit groupe. Mikasa redresse Eren et se lève en le soutenant. Armin va pour prendre son autre bras lorsque Jean lève la main et demande l'air sous le choc :

« Attendez une minute… quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— On n'en sait pas plus que toi Jean. Si quelqu'un à les réponses, c'est Eren et il est inconscient. Comme l'a dit Bertholt, on ne peut pas rester ici. On ne peut pas attendre qu'il rouvre les yeux. En attendant, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu ici. Cette information devrait rester strictement confidentielle jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus. »

Jean se raidit en entendant la réponse d'Armin. Annie n'est pas surprise par la clairvoyance du frêle blond, il a toujours sut voir plusieurs coups à l'avance et comprend sans nul doute quel genre de problème la nouvelle capacité d'Eren va amener.

Annie les regarde. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean. Eren change la donne et l'ordre de priorité. Leurs missions ne peuvent pas exactement continuer dans ses conditions. Son instinct lui hurle de mettre Mikasa, Armin et Jean hors combat et de ramener Eren au village pour clarifier son cas. Elle se demande s'il y aura une meilleure occasion. Elle fait un pas en avance prêt à mettre son projet à exécution lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

« Très bien. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne mentira à un supérieur Armin, tu dois le savoir. Nous sommes des soldats et nous obéissons aux ordres. »

Annie a envie de pousser un hurlement de frustration. Cette main sur son épaule c'est l'ordre ne pas agir tant qu'il n'en donnera pas commande. Mais comment être sûre, comme savoir qu'il s'agit là du guerrier et non pas du soldat qu'il vient vocalement d'affirmer être ?_ Qui est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire gagner au juste Reiner ? De quel côté es-tu ?_ Elle échange un regard avec Bertholt mais le sien est impossible à lire.

_Il ne sait pas non plus ? _Annie retient un grognement avant de détendre sensiblement ses muscles, signalant à Reiner son obéissance à son ordre non formulé. _Je te souhaite vraiment d'avoir raison_.

Ils se dirigent vers le mur et se séparent pour l'escalader. Le cerveau d'Annie tourne à plein régime. Et si Eren se faisait exécuter ? Abattre comme un chien ? Ils perdraient une opportunité unique. Peu survivait au processus permettant de se transformer en titan… N'étaient-ils pas bien placés pour le savoir.

Elle se sent irritée, en colère après Reiner, après Bertholt, après la terre entière.

Ils rejoignent le quartier où la plupart des recrues encore vivante sont en train de se reposer. Se reposer. Comme si l'un d'eux allait être capable de fermer un œil sans hurler à cause de cauchemars maintenant.

Reiner lui lance une gourde d'eau et l'envie furieuse de s'en servir pour le frapper au niveau de la gorge histoire de le faire suffoquer un peu la submerge. Au lieu de quoi elle retire le bouchon et en prend quelques gorgées.

Elle regarde les uns et les autres. Elle ne réalise pas qu'elle cherche quelqu'un en particulier jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve. La fille de ce matin. Elle se tient prostrée contre un mur, genoux repliés contre la poitrine et regard vide. Elle est agitée de tremblements et gémit de temps à autres. Annie se demande distraitement si elle sera toujours vivante demain pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

Soudain une explosion retentit.

« Canon ?! »

Demande Jean après avoir violement sursauté en entendant le bruit. Il regarde en direction du Mur avec frayeur.

« Toute cette fumée… c'est de la vapeur de titan. »

L'envie de frapper Reiner avec la gourde la prend une nouvelle fois mais en le voyant escalader le bâtiment pour monter sur le toit elle se reprend et part à sa suite. _Il a donc pu se transformer une nouvelle fois…_ Ce qui avec son état de fatigue était impressionnant. Mais en terme de stratégie pour ne pas se faire tuer était particulièrement stupide.

A moins que… _à moins qu'il ne l'ait utilisé que comme ultime moyen de défense. S'ils ont ouvert le feu alors qu'il était sous forme humaine…_ Annie pense à Armin, à Mikasa. Elle essaie de se rassurer en disant que ces deux-là ne sont pas du genre à laisser leur meilleur ami se faire tuer sans rien dire.

Elle arrive sur le toit et se pose à côté de Reiner. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et à côté d'elle Jean laisse échapper un « Mais qu'est-ce que ..?! »

Eren semble avoir effectué une transformation partielle d'urgence et protégé ses deux meilleurs amis du canon dans le processus. Dans un coin de sa tête Annie lance le compte à rebours pour savoir combien de temps il leur reste avant le prochain tir. C'est vraiment trop peu. Elle ne voit pas ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer pour sortir Eren de là avant que la situation ne devienne impossible. Du moins, plus impossible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'est alors qu'Armin se dégagea du gigantesque squelette tombant en cendres pour courir vers le capitaine Verman.

_Des mots. Il pense pouvoir convaincre ce type avec des mots_. Annie se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. On ne peut pas raisonner avec la peur. Certainement pas à cette échelle. Elle lance un regard à Reiner et se retient de lancer un « Et maintenant ? » acerbe qui ne les aiderait en rien. Surtout pas avec Jean pour les écouter.

Elle croit que tout est finit au moment où Verman lève le bras avant d'être interrompu par le commandant Dot Pixis. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle constate l'arrivé du gradé sur lieux, celle-ci signifiant qu'Eren ne se fera pas fusiller même si en soit, Pixis est une épine dans son pied. Les stratégies de Verman étaient faciles à prévoir et à contrer mais le commandant est un homme imprévisible. Dieu sait comme il compte préparer l'arrivée du Titan Cuirassé.

En supposant que ledit Titan reprenne ses esprits et se souvienne qu'il n'était pas un _soldat_ mais un _guerrier_. Quelle brillante idée de donner le commandement au seul doté d'un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité de la bande, vraiment. Non pas que Berthl ou elle-même puisse avoir fait l'affaire. Dans 'meneur', il y a 'mener'. Quelque chose que l'un comme l'autre est incapable de faire, l'un par manque d'initiative, l'autre par trop forte individualité.

_Quelle bande de bras cassés nous sommes_, songe-t-elle.

En quelques paroles Pixis prend le commandement et disperse les soldats rassemblés pour mettre Eren hors d'état de nuire. Eren semble être en sureté… pour le moment.

« Oï les gars, descendez, on a des ordres ! »

Leur cri Connie d'en bas. Annie rencontre brièvement le regard soucieux de Bertholt. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas prêts de démolir la Porte du Mur Rose aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle en pense. Avant qu'elle ne puisse descendre à la suite de Jean et Bertholt, Reiner lui saisit le bras et lui demande d'un ton impérieux :

« Kawarimi ?

— Mort. Il était dans les premières lignes. »

Il n'ajoute rien mais elle sent son assentiment. Perturbée elle le regarde descendre avant de le rejoindre. _Lequel des deux es-tu Reiner ? Lequel ?_

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les soldats et recrues ainsi que les officiers sont rassemblés dans la rue principale de la ville, en rang devant la Porte. Elle est à quelques dizaines de mètre de Bertholt et Reiner. Elle n'est pas sûre que rester loin d'eux à un moment pareil soit la solution la plus sure mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. A moins d'être placés dans la même unité une nouvelle fois, aucun signe de rapprochement ne doit être donné. Ainsi, si la position de l'un d'entre eux venait à être compromise, il n'entReinerait pas tout le monde dans sa chute. Enfin ça, c'était la théorie.

Connie, Jean et Marco sont les seules recrues l'entourant, les autres ne sont que des soldats confirmés et chevronnés. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'avoir peur. La plupart ne sont que des méprisables peureux, ayant rejoint l'armée pour mener une vie douce et simple au frais du contribuable. Non pas qu'elle leur jette la pierre. Qui serait-elle pour faire ça ?

Dot Pixis demande leur attention et leur expose le plan, provoquant nombre de réactions négatives dans l'assistance. Imperturbable, Annie se demande juste s'ils réalisent seulement le peu de contrôle qu'un novice en transformation a sur ses actes une fois transformé. Evidement que non. Comme le pourraient-ils.

Pendant que la masse de soldats est agité de murmures de protestation, Annie se demande combien de temps ils leur restent avant que les Bataillons d'Exploration ne reviennent. Cela serait trop dangereux pour Reiner de tenter une transformation avec tous ces soldats d'élite autour, ne serait-ce que le meilleur soldat de l'humanité, Levi. L'invincible Titan Cuirassé pourrait bien se trouver mis à mal. Et ils perdraient l'occasion de pousser leur progression jusqu'à l'intérieur du Mur Rose.

_Dépêche-toi de lui faire reprendre ses esprits Bertholt_.

Ils finissent par se mettre en marche une fois la plupart des esprits calmés et les autres encouragés à partir sans crainte de représailles. Le but de la manœuvre étant d'attirer l'attention des titans entrés dans le district tandis qu'Eren scellerait la porte. _Comptez là-dessus_. Elle ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'un novice comme lui puisse réussir à se transformer avec un ordre de mission aussi élaboré. Et c'est tant mieux car il n'est vraiment pas dans son intérêt que cette porte soit rebouchée.

Elle repousse les souvenirs, flous et diffus, de ses premières transformations. Pousser la douleur loin d'elle. Elle est douée pour ça.

Marco et Jean manœuvrent devant elle avec agilité, passant sous le nez des titans pour les rameuter vers le mur opposé à celui où Eren est censé débuter l'opération. Ils ont pour consigne d'éviter le combat même si, si leur objectif est atteint, il faudra exterminer les titans entrés dans le district Trost.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute une fumée rouge apparaît dans le ciel, signalant l'échec de l'opération. _Ça c'est une surprise_. Annie se demande combien de temps il faudra à Pixis pour leur ordonner de se retirer.

Les mâchoires d'un titan claquent à côté d'elle et elle virevolte, lames tirées trancha autour d'elle et s'éclaboussant de sang fumant. Elle remonte sur le mur un instant à côté de Connie et l'entend dire :

« Oï, Jean a un problème avec son équipement 3D ou quoi ? »

Elle le cherche des yeux et le voit prit en chasse par un titan de quatre mètre, courant à pied dans la rue. Elle fronce les sourcils. Le terrain n'est pas idéal pour décoller certes mais à moins que son appareil ait été réellement endommagé… Jean s'engouffre dans une des habitations désertes. Connie retient son souffle. Pas après pas, le titan finit par la dépasser. Aussitôt Jean sort et se précipite vers un cadavre de soldat pour lui prendre son équipement.

« Hé mais, il l'a vraiment endommagé !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Marco en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Un six mètres ce rapproche dangereusement de leur camarade si vulnérablement déséquipé. Sans attendre Marco se précipite pour attirer l'attention de la créature, ordonnant à Jean de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer. Jean a l'air choqué de l'intervention mais parvient à dégager l'équipement et commence à l'enfiler, se débarrassant du sien.

Connie et elle s'élancent à leur tour à la rescousse de leur camarade. Même avec ce nouvel équipement Jean semble éprouver des difficultés à manœuvrer. Un quatre mètres s'approche de lui à pas mesurer alors qu'il est de nouveau à terre. Connie attire l'attention du titan et exhorte Jean à s'activer. Jean finit par se reprendre et s'élance, échappant in extremis au quatre mètres ayant soudainement décidé que Connie n'était pas digne de son intérêt. Il est soulagé pendant un instant avant de réaliser qu'il se dirige droit vers la bouche du six mètres d'un peu plus tôt…

Annie danse. Elle tranche impitoyablement le premier, puis le second. Ils tombent à terre dans un nuage de poussière tandis que Jean prend la fuite vers les toits les plus hauts, là où Marco l'attend déjà. Il s'écrase, maudissant sans doute son équipement de fortune. Annie et Connie se réceptionnent aussitôt après lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bordel ?

— Tu peux parler espèce de fou furieux ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a survécut à ça ! »

Elle s'apprête à demander à Connie de se terre lorsque quelque chose sur sa droite attire son attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un portant quelque chose. Ses yeux s'agrandissent_. Oh, oh_. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas énoncé son pari à voix haute.

Eren sous sa forme de Titan soulevait un rocher faisant quatre fois son poids et à peine moins de deux fois sa taille. Ce que l'humanité avait échoué d'accomplir pendant un siècle, il était en train de le faire.

Annie estime le rocher du regard. Non. Elle ne pourrait pas le soulever, même sous la forme du titan femelle. Elle n'est que vitesse et compétence en combat à mains nues. Sa force est… ordinaire pour un Titan transformé. A supposer que l'on puisse estimer quoique ce soit chez eux d'ordinaire. Le Titan Colossal lui est plutôt lent, mais Bertholt le compense par sa capacité à passer rapidement et discrètement d'une forme à l'autre. Sa taille lui conférant une puissance étant de loin supérieure à celle d'Annie, près du double. Dépassant sans doute même celle du Titan Cuirassé aussi. Bertholt aurait pu bouger ce rocher. Mais Reiner… Elle n'en est pas sûre.

C'est un exploit en soi. De suivre une idée aussi élaborée à tout juste sa troisième transformation. D'accomplir une prouesse physique pareille. Elle regarde Eren sceller la porte après que près d'un tiers des soldats aient sacrifié leurs vies et regarde autour d'elle. Leurs larmes de joies. D'avoir gagné, pour la première fois.

Elle ne trouve ni Reiner, ni Bertholt du regard et ne les cherche pas plus longtemps. Leurs objectifs ont changé désormais. L'apparition d'Eren Jaeger dans le tableau change tout du tout au tout.

Annie rengaine ses lames et suit Connie et Jean. Ce dernier demande où est Marco. Elle répond qu'elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle est à peu près sûr d'avoir vu un titan l'attraper et commencer de le dévorer avant que l'un d'eux ne manque de l'avoir, détournant son attention. Elle espère s'être trompée mais elle-même ne croit pas à ses mensonges.

La bataille de Trost est terminée. Elle qui n'aurait jamais cru que l'humanité puisse l'emporter un jour vient d'assister à sa première victoire depuis un siècle.

Auraient-_ils_ un espoir ?

* * *

**Note de fin** : Yiihaa ! 10255 mots sur mon compteur. Une petite folie si vous voulez mon avis. Et encore, je voulais en mettre plus. J'avais juste _mentalement_ besoin de poster quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai fait la césure en suivant la délimitation des arcs présentés sur wiki. Le prochain est d'ores et déjà en cours d'écriture mais honnêtement, je pense prendre une semaine ou deux dans le meilleur des cas pour l'écrire, je ne sais pas comme j'ai fait pour cracher 10k en 24 heures. J'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous n'avez pas trouvé que :

Réponse A : Je n'ai fait qu'écrire une novellisation inutile du manga

Réponse B : J'ai totalement déformé le canon et ait écrit des personnages OOC

Réponse C : Il n'y a pas de C. Ahahahaha !

Ahem, excusez-moi. La novellisation et l'OOC était réellement quelque chose qui me faisait peur en écrivant, d'habitude je n'ai des problèmes qu'avec le second mais d'habitude, je ne m'amuse pas à réécrire des scènes d'un manga.

Petite information sur les _pairings_. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, cette fiction est classé dans les genres « Friendship » et… c'est tout. Sérieusement je ne savais pas quoi mettre. En tout cas, je n'ai pas mis « Romance » et c'est pour une bonne raison : je crois en le Annie/Bertholt, Christa/Ymir, etc. mais souhaite suivre le manga, n'offrant qu'un point de vue différent du fil des évènements. Je ne _peux_ et ne _veux_ donc pas inventer une petite session « bisous & câlins » entre deux personnages si il n'y a pas eu d'allusion à ça dans le manga. En gros, on peut voir tout et n'importe quoi au niveau des pairings, je resterais très vague et non, ma préférence pour le Bertholt/Annie n'influence pas ma façon de les écrire C: Presque pas.

Dernière petite notification, au niveau des compétences de combat. Au-delà de ce que j'ai vu/lu dans le manga/animé, je me suis appuyé sur les statistiques fournis par wikia aussi peu fiables puissent-elles être parce qu'elles me semblaient plausibles. Je trouve Annie badass mais hors de question d'en faire une Mary-Sue, j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible à la réalité. Ah et, la scène avec Connie, Jean et Marco pendant qu'Eren va sceller la porte ne figure pas dans le manga mais dans l'animé, épisode 13, je n'invente (presque) rien. Regarder aux alentours des six-sept minutes, Annie est COOL.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dis à peut-être la prochaine fois :)


End file.
